Will and Emma's First Thanksgiving
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma celebrate there first Thanksgiving together and Will has a surprise for Emma that will never make her forget this holiday! #Wemma


**First Holiday Together**

**Thanksgiving**

It was that time of the year again when the holidays were quickly approaching. This was going to be Will and Emma's first holiday together as a couple. Will and Emma were living together and have been living together for about six months. Thanksgiving was less then a week away and Will and Emma planned to spend it together and cook a traditional thanksgiving dinner together. Will had something a little more special planned that would make Emma never forget this first Thanksgiving together.

The morning of Thanksgiving Will and Emma began cooking there big dinner. As the Turkey began to cook and they got all the trimmings put together Will went into the storage room and got their Christmas tree pulled out.

"Do you need any help with that tree sweetie?" Emma asked

"No thanks hun, I can handle it"

Emma watched him pull the tree out "I can't believe its that time of the year already, and I'm going to spend it with the love of my life"

"This is going to be the best Christmas we have both ever had"

"Yes it is, but first lets get Thanksgiving done before we start thinking of Christmas" Emma smiled

Later on that night the meal was done and ready to be served. "Honey you should sit down" Will placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to her seat and then pulled the chair out for her "Now sit down and relax and I will serve dinner" Will said as he poured Emma a glass of wine and hen kissed the top of her head before leaving the dining room and heading to the kitchen to get the food served. Will brought out the mashed potatoes, stuffing, yams, stuffing, and the cranberry sauce. Will then grabbed the turkey and Will cut the turkey and then sat down next to Emma. Emma grabbed Will's hand

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm so thankful for this past year it has been the best year I have ever had. Living with you has made us take that next step in our relationship and I couldn't be happier. I'm thankful that my OCD has been getting better and you have been so supportive. You're the only person I know that has accepted me for everything I am even my OCD. I'm so thankful for everything and especially for you, I love you Will and I can't wait to spend many more Thanksgivings together" Emma said as she kissed Will

"I'm also thankful for this year also and I'm glad were spending the holiday's together. You have made so much progress with your OCD and I'm so proud of you. When I wake up in the morning and look over at you, I think that I died and went to heaven because there is an angel sleeping next to me. I feel like one day I'm going to wake up to find this all a dream because it's been so great that it feels like a dream. I want to spend every Thanksgiving, every Christmas and every other holiday with you and only you" Will got out of his chair and kneeled next to Emma "I love you Emma and I want to spend every day of my life with you" Will pulled a small box from his pocket and opened the box. "Emma, you make me the happiest man on the planet, will you marry me?" Emma started to cry and she began to shake her head up and down not able to get any words out of her mouth. "I will take that as a yes" Will laughed as he wrapped his arms around Emma and lifted her out of her chair and spun her around and placed her on the ground and then kissed her "I love you so much"

"I love you so much thank you for making this the best thanksgiving ever, and I will never forget this day as long as I live" Emma said as she pulled Will into one more long passionate kiss.

Will and Emma then sat down to enjoy there dinner that they prepared together but Emma was too excited to even think of eating. Will was admiring how Emma couldn't even take her eyes off of her left hand. "Honey I know you're happy, but you need to eat"

"I just feel like if I take my eyes off of it, it's going to disappear"

"Sweetheart you wont have to worry about that because that ring will never leave that hand for as long as I live" Will smiled

A/N thanks for reading I know I have several different Wemma proposals that I have published but I don't find anything wrong with a few different kinds of Wemma proposals . Anyways hope you like it! And the next chapter will be their first Christmas together.


End file.
